leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DPA04
Win with Teamwork!! (Japanese: チームプレイで打ち負かせ!! Win with Teamplay!!) is the fourth chapter of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Plot The chapter starts on Hareta and Mitsumi lost in Eterna Forest. Mitsumi blames Hareta for running ahead, over-excited about catching Pokémon. As she mutters about needing to get out of the forest by nightfall, a taps her shoulder, startling her. Hareta explains that this Misdreavus is his new Pokémon and that it likes scaring people. Hareta tries climbing a tree to get a better vantage point and hopefully locate Eterna City. As Hareta starts leaping from tree to tree, Mitsumi trips due to a Pokémon's Grass Knot. When Hareta looks back, he is attacked by a cloaked Trainer and their . Hareta swiftly evades its , much to the mystery Trainer's surprise. The Trainer then tells Hareta to leave the forest if he doesn't want to get hurt. This statement leads Hareta to believe that this person is a member of Team Galactic. Hareta hurls a Poké Ball at the Trainer, which bounces off a tree and opens in midair to reveal Piplup, who crashes into Hareta's head, resulting in both falling out of the tree. As the cloaked Trainer looks on, Misdreavus appears behind her, scaring her and causing her to slip and fall onto Hareta and Piplup. Mitsumi runs over see if Hareta is okay and is surprised to see Hareta, Piplup, and Gardenia in a heap. Gardenia apologizes for attacking them, revealing that she is the Eterna City Gym Leader. She explains that Team Galactic had been causing trouble in the area, and that she was trying to protect the forest. Hareta challenges Gardenia to a battle, but she refuses, stating that he still has a ways to go after the earlier display. Piplup is angered and attacks Gardenia, at which point she relents and agrees to a battle. Their battle starts with Gardenia's using Leech Seed and Hareta's dodging the attack. Shinx then uses , knocking out Cherubi. Gardenia's next Pokémon is her , which is quickly taken out by Shinx's , but not before Turtwig manages to trap Shinx with its Grass Knot. Next Gardenia sends out her Roserade, which takes out Shinx with a single Magical Leaf. Hareta sends out his Misdreavus and tells it to use Spite. Another Magical Leaf from Roserade defeats Misdreavus. Hareta sends out Piplup and proudly declares that Piplup has a secret attack: Peck. After executing a successful Peck, Piplup lands in the middle of the Leech Seeds from Cherubi's earlier attack, causing them to sprout and cover its body in vines. Piplup manages to evade another Magical Leaf from Roserade while Gardenia begins to lecture Hareta about their difference in strength, stating that energy alone is not enough to win a battle. She berates Hareta for his stupidity, to which Hareta cheerfully responds that he's "fine with being stupid." The battle continues with Roserade using Magical Leaf once more; Piplup takes the attack, using it to slice the vines off of its body. Piplup then uses Peck and Roserade tries to counter with Magical Leaf, but the attack has finally run out of power due to Misdreavus's earlier Spite attack. Peck makes contact, Roserade faints, and Hareta earns the Forest Badge. Gardenia commends Hareta for his use of strategy, taking back her earlier remark. The chapter ends with Gardenia guiding Hareta and Mitsumi out of the Forest and to Eterna City, where they see a statue of . Major events * Hareta and Mitsumi get lost in the Eterna Forest. * Hareta a . * Gardenia attacks Hareta and Mitsumi, believing them to be members of Team Galactic. * Hareta challenges Gardenia to a and defeats her, earning a . * Hareta and Mitsumi arrive in Eterna City. Debuts Humans * Gardenia Pokémon debuts * (Hareta's; new) * (Gardenia's) * (Gardenia's) Characters Humans * Hareta * Mitsumi * Gardenia * Mars (flashback) * s (×2; flashback) Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * (Hareta's; new) * (Gardenia's) * (Gardenia's) * (Gardenia's) * (statue) Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! chapters it:DPA04 zh:DPA04